


Through the Monsoon

by TouchoftheWind



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Twilight - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchoftheWind/pseuds/TouchoftheWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only those that were broken or had nothing else would dare to try and live in Casway Cove. And Draco Malfoy was those things. Set after DH for Hp and Eclipse for Twilight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dark Clouds Comin' Up Again

  
**A/N:**   
  
**This is a Harry Potter/Twilight small story.**

  
**Disclaimer:**   
  
**I own nothing. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and HP to JK Rowling. Song used is Monsoon by Tokio Hotel. This song will be used throughout the whole story.**

  
**Rating:**   
  
**Mature**

  
**Author:**   
  
**Touch of the Wind**

  
**Pairings:**   
  
**Draco/Jacob**

 **Summary:** Only those that were broken or had nothing else would dare to try and live in Casway Cove. And Draco Malfoy was those things. Set after DH for Hp and Eclipse for Twilight.

[   
](http://s225.photobucket.com/albums/dd64/TouchoftheWind/?action=view&current=monsoon0large.png)

  
**Dark Clouds Comin' Up Again**   


The beach was empty and silent- only the waves crashing against the shore and the rain falling heavily created any sound. However, over time one would almost feel that this sound created a silence which phased out all other noise.

The sky was a bleak grey and a light mist continually hung in the area. The area had an unnatural feel to it- there was no cluster of houses signalling a community for it had long since been abandoned.

Casway Cove was located near Lunenburg. It was previously a thriving Dark Wizarding Community but after the sea had taken it toll on the land too many times the residents were forced to move. It had been empty for hundreds of years now.

The area was famous among the Wizarding World for its wet weather. It could not be assumed that the weather was natural. The weather was often compared to monsoon season in other countries- except there was no dry season there. It had been speculated that the magic of Wizard's had been so deeply entrenched in the area that all the negative dark magic had created a curse of sorts. A loop in which the weather always rained and storms would light up the sky every week.

There were a few days though throughout the week were the wind would die down and rain would fall steadily all day- sometimes even tapering off. These were days when flood waters would seemingly disappear lending evidence of these curse that so many believed in.

In the cove there were a few places with had a form of protection against the elements. These were located more inland. In one area a house stood, it was tall, gaunt and isolated, looking out towards the sea like a silent sentry. The windows were large and almost gothic in appearance. It seemed that most of the house was window- to anyone it would seem that the house had many eyes and you could always be seen by it. There was a large door on the front which had heavy iron handles and small windows near the top to allow someone to look out at anyone on the doorstep.

The house was narrow but was four stories high- the land surrounding the house was wet and muddy like the rest of the landscape- though their was heavy stone slabs heading towards the house forming a pathway. About 100 yards away from the house was a stone wall which surrounded the house and had one small Iron Gate placed at the end of the pathway which had long since rusted it swinging with a groan in the slight breeze.

Light flickered from the windows of the house- the orange glow and shadows which continually moved showed that electricity was not used in this house but candles and fires lit and warmed the no doubt cold and dark house. Only those that were broken or had nothing else would dare to try and live in Casway Cove.

And Draco Malfoy was those things.

 _I'm staring at a broken door  
There's nothing left here anymore  
My room is cold, it's making me insane_

Draco Malfoy was sat in a worn chair by the roaring fire which did nothing to warm the silent man. His blue eyes were fixed on the door which had a hole in it- evidence of a rage from the Slytherin Prince. The walls were a green wallpaper which was faded and peeling in places. The furniture was worn and torn in some places. The stone floor was scuffed and smooth from wear. An old rug was placed in the middle of the room but had long since become frayed.

Draco gave a sigh as he reached over to the table next to him and grabbed the mug from the dark wood. The liquid inside was steaming and Draco took a small sip of the tea inside before holding the mug in his pale hands to warm himself.

If anyone had seen Draco Malfoy now they would have not recognised the man as the arrogant and Malfoy Heir. His skin had grown paler than normal giving the man an almost ghostly appearance. His body was now slim, having lost what muscles he had through lack of exercise, and his hair lay limply against his forehead. His expression was pained and his figure was hunched in the chair as if the Slytherin has collapsed in on himself.

In the Wizarding World it was well known what had happened to the Malfoy Heir. After the war he had married Astoria Greengrass who has just turned 17. He had grown to respect his wife and three months after their wedding they received the news that Astoria was two months pregnant. However, at her sixth month of the pregnancy she had difficulties and went into early labour. A baby boy was delivered but the child had died the next day.

Draco and Astoria named him Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

The day that Scorpius died was the day that Draco Malfoy froze. He felt a heavy cold settle in his body and refuse to leave. He threw himself into work keeping everyone at arms length. It was due to this that he didn't see the pain he wife was suffering alone.

Astoria had loved her son since she found out she was pregnant. Draco would often say she was born to be a Mum. Loosing Scorpius had broken her heart. If Draco had let anyone near he would have seen his wife loosing weight- the bags under her eyes growing as she refused to sleep. He might have seen the madness grow in her eyes- he might have bee able to stop her from poisoning herself.

On the day he found her the ice inside him shattered cutting and tearing at his heart. Draco fled the Wizarding World after Astoria's funeral and ran until he hit Casway Cove- a place as desolate as he was.

 _I've been waitin' here so long  
Another moment seems to have come  
I see the dark clouds comin' up again_

00000

Please let me know what you think! Also if you like Tokio Hotel then let me know!


	2. Running Somwhere New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Running Somewhere New**

  
**Running Somewhere New**   


Jacob ran till his legs were tired and his mind was numb. Nothing though could remove the pain in his heart. Jacob understood that Bella was not his mate since he had not imprinted on her but to chose a leech to be with was painful for Jacob. With Jacob she could have so much more. She could have a family and stay human.

With Cullen she would no doubt be turned and wish she was human so she could experience things the human way- she would regret it in the end. He had been close enough to the Cullen's to realise that Rosalie regretted been turned because she wanted children. Bella may not realise it now but Jake knew that one day she would feel the loss of having no children.

Jacob had not returned to human form since he had left. His pack had left him be knowing he needed time. They understood the pain since it was their own thanks to the bond. They understood every crushing thought and every emotion that stormed within him. They knew he was trying to find a way to deal with the pain.

Jacob didn't know whether he thought that distance would help but he knew that he couldn't stand back and let Bella marry Edward and not try to stop her. Jacob did want her to be happy and Edward made her happy. Jake left because he knew that it would be easier for both of them. He knew that the time spent together when Edward left was something they both cherished and meant something to them both.

Jake didn't know what he thought would happen when Edward came back- Jake always knew deep down that Bella would always go after Edward. Jake though seemed to prefer to live in his quiet little world where he thought Bella would never leave him for a vampire.

Yet when his little world was shattered Jacob couldn't pretend anymore and everything he had tried to hold back was let loose to hurt him. He had tried- lord knew he tried but when he heard Bella would be marrying the leech he could bear it anymore.

The cracks which had begun to form over his heart were growing when Edward returned but that announcement caused the fragments which had held it together to give and let loose the cold in his heart. It felt like rain to Jacob…rain which beat unrelentingly over his vulnerable soul never giving him a chance to heal.

It was a fight he couldn't seem to win- he just wanted to go somewhere where it wouldn't hurt anymore.

 _Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world 'til the end of time  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm into the blue_

Jacob stopped running and looked around, his legs aching from the constant exercise he had endured. His eyes took in the barren land- the empty feeling that coursed through him…yet the ache in his shattered heart lifted a bit as he breathed in the salty air.

A scent hit his noise…weak but there. Jake perked up and took a deeper breath as his eyes darted about. A bitter smell- something he didn't know…with a hint of cherry. It was intoxicating. Bella's scent was something that he enjoyed- however this scent was almost dizzying and he could barely smell it!

Jake moved forward on silent paws and headed across the wet and muddy ground while sniffing deeply. The more he walked the stronger the scent became and the more Jacob craved the source of the smell. He didn't pay any mind to the rain which flattened his fur or the wind which was picking up- a small howl starting on the air.

Jacob wandered steadily through the mud until his gaze settled on a house. It looming figure out of place yet the glow from the windows inside promised warm and held the source of the scent Jacob wanted badly. Jacob began to walk towards the house when he felt a tingle race over his body and with a pained grunt was forced to shift to his human form.

Jacob let out a yelp of surprise and gave a shiver as his form was subjected to the raging elements which hadn't seemed as bad in his wolf form. Jake looked towards the house and the lingering scent drove him forward.

"Why are you on my property?" the cold voice said from behind him making Jake freeze as the smooth cultured tones washed over him- even over the wind and rain…which didn't seem so bad now.

Jacob turned slowly and looked at the figure behind him. The man was a few years older than Jacob…maybe three years or so. His hair was almost white and his skin pale…his body was lithe and toned. Jacob could tell under the simply clothes this man wore his body would be honed to perfection. Grey eyes were fixed upon Jacob's form and one hand was raised holding a long wooden stick at Jacob.

Jacob felt his inside swirl as he gazed upon the man…everything he knew…felt was important was knocked away by this pale man…his heart shot back to together and the storm of emotions began to die down…Bella was no longer what mattered.

This pale man was…this blond that was untouched by the rain and the elements yet had sorrow engraved into his very being.

"Hi," Jacob greeted the blond. The blond raised an eyebrow and shock entered his eyes. __

And when I lose myself I think of you  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
Through the monsoon just me and you

Draco looked at the naked teen before him before he felt his magic burst through him- roaring to life in a way it hadn't since his wife and son passed. Draco gave cry and lurched forward only to land in strong arms and lowered gently to the ground.

"Hey," Draco whispered weakly to the taller teen and gasped as his magic danced through his veins once more.

"Mine," the teen whispered back and Draco felt the hint of a smile curl his lips.

"Yours," Draco agreed.

00000

Thanks for the reviews! I wanted to have Draco's magic react to Jake since Draco would have had trouble dealing with Jake otherwise.

Also please check my live journal…I have posted a Bill Kaulitz video for my sister's birthday…please leave her some nice birthday messages! It's her 18th!


	3. Find You Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Find You Now**

  
**Find You Now**   


Draco stood beside the sofa- the large slumbering form of the teen laid on it. Draco sighed slightly and walked towards the kitchen. The wind and rain were still raging at one another outside the house and the fire in the hearth had long since died down. The lingering warm slowly fading in the candlelight. Draco could see the moon from the kitchen window.

It always struck him as odd how at night the moon could be seen- it should have been impossible to see it with the clouds with lingered over the Cove. Yet every night the moon shone down on the Cove lighting the area in a silver light.

Draco lifted the kettle onto the stove and turned the dial and waited for the water to heat up. Draco glanced back to the living room still reeling over what had happened in a few short hours.

It was while Draco was reading a book that the wards around his house trigged sensing a magical being enter his property. Sending a wave of magic to force the creature to turn into its human form Draco had quickly apparated out and trained his wand on the intruder.

Draco barely remembered casting a water repelling charm as the teen turned around- a very naked teen. Draco could admit he had thought Jacob was attractive then- he was muscled and darkly handsome and what Draco had always been attracted to in men. In the Wizarding World it was well known that Draco was Bi-sexual...most Wizards' were. It was all about the pleasure aspect…it didn't matter the gender.

Draco had mentally sighed when the obviously retarded teen just stared at him after been asked a question. However the teen had then opened his lips and spoke. Draco gave a deep breath and whirled back around to face the stove. The memory of his magic racing through him as if some floodgate had been opened was overwhelming.

Draco had found his soul mate. Every magic user had a soul mate- most didn't find theirs and a Witch or Wizard could live happily without one. His Mother and Father for example were not soul mates but they made it work. They didn't feel the need to stay single until they showed up- if they ever did.

Yet at Casway Cove Draco had found his soul mate.

The shrill shriek of the kettle made Draco absently turn the dial and grab an oven mitt and lift the now steaming kettle from the stove and poured it into a tea pot.

"Need any help?" Jake's voice rang out from behind him.

"No, thank you," Draco replied as he picked up the tray which held the tea pot and two cups along with the sugar and milk.

Draco moved into the living room and placed the tray down gently before sitting in the chair and grabbing the tea pot.

"How do you like your tea?" Draco asked.

"Milk and one sugar please," Jacob answered while mentally thanking his sister's like of tea- otherwise Jake was sure he would have felt like an idiot. It was obvious to Jacob that Draco was almost worldly- he had no doubt that Draco had visited many cultures and was smart.

Draco handed him over a cup and Jake sat down on the sofa he had previously been laid on and watched as Draco made his own cup up- noting what Draco liked. The blond sit down in an armchair gracefully not spilling any of the hot liquid in the cup.

"I think we both know that we are Mates," Draco said bluntly.

"Yeah," Jake said while his fingers played with the cup in his hands. Draco's eyes bored into him and Jake couldn't help but be a little turned on by the man across from him.

"I know you have an animal form- but you are not like anything I have seen before. What are you?" Draco asked while one hand unconsciously gripped the wand in his pocket.

"I'm a Wolf Shifter," Jake said- hoping that by not using the word werewolf he did not scare his mate.

"So your change is connected to your soul?" Draco asked as he took a sip of his tea. Jake momentarily looked shocked but nodded.

"What are you?" Jacob questioned.

"I'm a wizard," Draco replied.

 _A half moon fading from my sight  
I see your vision in it's light  
But now it's gone and left me so alone_

Over the next few hours Jacob and Draco spoke about themselves but they both knew the other was holding back information- Draco refused to speak about his wife and son while Jacob steered clear of Bella and the Cullen's.

Eventually they had drifted into a comfortable silence and while Draco sat staring into the flames which crackled in the fireplace Jacob sat and opened what he could of his connection with the pack.

Hearing no stray thoughts he focused more intently and frowned when he still couldn't hear anything- could feel what they were feeling. Jacob panicked- he couldn't contact his brothers.

It was a touch on his arm that made Jacob open his eyes and lock with grey eyes.

"The magic around this place will cause interference in your connection with your pack," Draco explained, his voice soft as he pulled his hand back from where he had placed it on Jake's arm.

"Will they think I'm dead?" Jacob asked and almost felt like slapping himself at his overreaction. Draco gave a deep chuckle which made Jake's heart warm.

"No- to them it will seem as if you are sleeping…they will know you are okay," Draco answered. Jacob gave a yawn at the mention of sleep.

"You're tired- let me show you to the guest room," Draco said and stood up and with Jake following him lead the way to a simple yet comfortable room across from his own.

"Sleep well," Draco said and left the room before disappearing into his own.

Jacob laid on the bed and looked towards the window which had heavy drapes closed over the large window casting the room into darkness but did nothing to block out the sound of the rain pelting against the window.

After a while of tossing and turning Jacob climbed from the bed and walked over to the door of Draco's room and opening it silently. Laid on the bed was Draco- the blond sleeping peacefully on the large bed.

Jacob walked over on silent feet and sat on the edge of the bed. As if sensing his mate Draco moved towards Jacob- one hand latching onto Jacob's top and Jake laid down on the bed and gathered the blond into his arms.

It wasn't home- Casway Cove couldn't be called anyone's home- especially not Draco's…but it was an escape from the real world. One Jacob was happy to linger in.

The world could wait for them. __

I'll know I have to find you now  
Can hear your name and don't know how  
Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?

00000

I saw New Moon yesterday- anyone else seen it?


	4. Fighting the Storm, Into the Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fighting the Storm, Into the Blue**

  
**Fighting the Storm, Into the Blue**   


Two weeks later things had calmed down somewhat- the rain seemed to have held off for a few days giving Draco and Jacob chance to walk along the beach. They had fallen into a routine- they would get up at 9 o'clock and have a light breakfast (well light for Jacob) before talking about themselves and generally getting used to one another before making lunch. After lunch they would head outside if the rain had calmed down and if the rain was brutal that day Draco would let Jacob read books about the Wizarding World while Draco did some chores and looked over various documents his Father had sent him.

They would have dinner before sitting in front of the fire just enjoying each others company- occasionally chatting but content in each others presence. The world outside had become a distant worry to each young man and they were content in their little haven until forced out of it.

Draco was sat in his armchair a book held in his long pale fingers as his eyes stared unfocused at the pages. The fire crackled merrily and for once Draco felt like he could feel heat in the cold house. Jacob was sat on the sofa, his legs stretched out before him nearly reaching the blond opposite him. His tanned skin glowed with the light from the candles and fire. He was shirtless and wore a simple pair of black trousers.

Draco's eyes flickered over to the daydreaming Shifter and wondered for a brief moment whether the heat he seemed to feel came from the teen…Jake was like a sun…bright and warm.

Draco looked back at his book and idly traced over the words with a finger before sighing. He knew Jacob had been hurt before by love. Just as Draco had. He could see the lingering shadows of pain in the shifter's eyes when he thought no-one was looking.

"Who was it?" Draco asked suddenly- the comfortable silence shattered by the words.

"Who was what?" Jacob replied looking over at the blond. The warm lull of the fire now fading as he took in the blond's serious face.

"The one who broke your heart," Draco stated looking over at the tanned teen.

"What makes you think I had my heart broken?" Jacob questioned somewhat cockily while his heart thudded loudly in his chest.

"Your eyes are the same as mine," Draco spoke slowly as his eyes drifted back to the flames with danced happily in the hearth, "we have both loved and lost. The coldness threatens to overwhelm you and you feel lost- cut off from everything else. It like fighting against a storm- you can't win."

Jacob sat silently before his Mate looking at unshed tears in the grey eyes. His proud form looked more defeated than he had ever seen. Jacob gave a sigh and clasped his together.

"Her name is Bella…" Jake whispered and slowly began to tell his story to the silent man across from him.

 _Running through the monsoon_

 _Beyond the world_

 _Til' the end of time_

 _Where the rain won't hurt_

 _Fighting the storm_

 _Into the blue_

 _And when I lose myself I'll think of you_

 _Together we'll be running somewhere new_

 _And nothing can hold me back from you_

 _Through the monsoon_

"…Draco I don't feel as strongly about her now. I only need you," Jacob finished while the blond looked over him with an assessing gaze.

"I know you will never leave me- but she has power over you," Draco whispered.

"She doesn't," Jacob replied quickly.

"She does- if given the choice you would remain here with me," Draco said while his eyes wandered back to Jake.

"I would," Jacob whispered almost reverently.

"You would regret it though," Draco said absently.

"I wouldn't," Jake replied as he got up from the sofa and walked on surprisingly silent feet and knelt his large frame down before the older man.

"I want you, Draco," Jacob said firmly and leaned forward and pulled the blond's stunned lips to his own.

Jacob bit the blond's supple lip gently making the blond open his mouth and Jake's tongue moved into the warm cavern gently caressing his mate's tongue. Jake pulled back after a moment and pulled his face away enough to look into the grey eyes of his Wizard.

"I want you- no-one else," Jacob stated.

"I want you too," Draco whispered, "but you will regret not seeing Bella's wedding and saying goodbye to her."

"What?" Jacob's eyes were fixed on the blond's face.

"You will spend the rest of your life wondering about her- if she thinks of you- if she was turned…if she is happy," Draco explained.

"I don't care anymore- she will be happy with Edward," Jacob said while stroking Draco's pale cheek with a tanned fiver.

"Yes, she will. What's to stop her from wondering whether you are okay? What is to stop her from thinking in sadness about you?" Draco continued on as if Jacob wasn't touching his skin making his magic ignite under his skin.

"You need to see her Jacob- before she is turned. To let her know you care about her- that you are her friend. Be there for her," Draco whispered, "before its too late."

"I don't want to leave you," Jacob said quietly.

"You won't be leaving me. I am probably the last person who would ever tell anyone to do something like this- I am known for been selfish- but I wish that I had done things differently and let someone in. Things might have turned out differently," Draco finished.

"I'll go to her- but not yet. We still have time," Jacob whispered and leaned forward pressing his lips against Draco's forehead and lingered for a moment.

"I'm going to bed- head up when you're ready," Jacob said and walked from the room leaving the blond Slytherin behind with a small smile on his lips.

The rain hammered against the window and the clouds rolled darkly across Casway Cove. The wind howled and raced across the barren land as the flood waters grew outside but for once the house felt warm.

Draco's heart felt warm.

 _Hey!_

 _Hey!_

00000

Hope you like it! I wrote this after watching 'Frost/Nixon'…strangely the film put me into the mood for writing this chapter…anyone else seen the film? Also I was listening to Time for Miracles by Adam Lambert when writing this…so go listen! –makes shooing motion- WAIT! Review first! –grins-

Also a review response for someone who doesn't have an account:

Kittenonabroomstick: Thank you for your reviews! I'm glad you are enjoying- I don't actually know why I was writing Draco make tea- it just seemed right. I am currently have problems writing longer chapters so this story is helping me write again.


	5. I’ll Be With You Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'll Be With You Soon**

  
**I'll Be With You Soon**   


The weather was never changing- the wind constantly moaned and the rain which hammered against the barren land created a thunderous noise at times. The sun rarely shined in Casway Cove and Jacob admittedly was getting tired of it. He was beginning to feel the outside world pulling him from this strange haven he had created with Draco.

Draco was right- he did need to be there for Bella. She was his best friend- despite any romantic feelings. She deserved to have her best friend as her best man…she deserved to have her mind and heart put at peace before she had her eternity with her own love. They both needed it- they would both know the other was happy.

The only snag- Draco refused to leave Casway Cove and Jacob understandably didn't want to leave him behind. However, Draco was stubborn and quite honestly Jacob was wondering how the man had come to reside in Casway Cove. Personally he didn't think anyone would want to live out here all alone. Yet Draco seemed content here.

Jacob could admit it was strangely comforting been here- knowing that you could be alone and no-one would bother you. But Draco didn't have to be alone anymore. A shuffling noise alerted the wolf to his imprinted as the latter came into the room while pulling on a long black coat which Jacob was sure cost more than a normal person monthly wage. The coat fell to Draco's knees and had a belt which held it together.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked in confusion.

"In case you haven't noticed the rain has stopped so I decided to take a walk," Draco said while he buttoned the coat.

"I'll come with you," Jacob said as he ran into the hallway to grab a coat which somehow Draco had acquired for him. The fine material under his fingers made Jacob smile slightly- he had never owned anything so fine. When Jacob had tried to return the coat Draco has grabbed his large hands in his smaller pale ones and looked into Jake's eyes and smiled slightly while saying 'this Mate thing works both ways- if I want to give you something then you will bloody well have it.'

They opened the old creaking door and headed outside leaving the warmth of the house behind. Draco was right- the rain had stopped and the winds although chilling weren't liable to blow anyone away.

They walked through the muddy and sandy ground- occasionally having to dodge round small flooding so they would not dirty up their clothes anymore than they were. About 15 minutes they arrived on the beach- nothing like the beach back at La Push which Jacob happily remembered the times running along it under the rare sunny days with his friends and pack. This beach was wet and there was no sun in sight.

Draco was stood with his hands in his pocket looking out into the ocean in a daze of sorts. Jacob knew that Draco had been hurt and desperately wanted to know what had drove the man to Casway Cove in the first place.

"What happened?" Jacob asked- raising his voice above the wind which seemed to swirl around them.

"Pardon?" Draco replied without looking at the larger form of his Mate.

"What made you come here?" Jacob questioned.

Draco froze for a second and the previously relaxed face he had worn during his time froze up and the ice prince façade slammed down quickly.

"I don't think that is any of our business," Draco stated coldly.

"I'm your mate, of course it's my business. How can I help you if I don't know what has happened?" Jacob pleaded.

"You wouldn't understand, Jake," Draco replied.

"Draco I know more than you think- I can tell you have loved and lost! Just like me! Please tell me," Jacob said desperately.

The rain began to fall in heavy fat drops as they stood there Draco looking out to the water and Jacob staring at his blond mate.

 _I'm fighting all this power coming in my way  
Let it take me straight to you  
I've been running night and day_

Draco turned after a few moments, his hair plastered to his head already because of the rain which fell steadily. He walked towards Jake and stopped in front of the taller teen. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath before whispering a single word so quietly that even Jake with his excellent wolf hearing had difficultly making out the word.

"What?" Jake said.

"Astoria," Draco repeated louder and opened his eyes; "her name was Astoria. She was my wife."

"You have been married?" Jake asked looking in shock at the blond. Draco was so young- barely old enough to have had a proper relationship let alone have bee married?

"Yes- it was an arranged marriage but she was a true friend- my first true friend and I loved her deeply. She was my best friend," Draco answered his voice weaker now than Jacob had ever heard before.

"Where is she?" Jacob asked quietly while he reached out and ran his large hands down Draco's arms.

"Dead- she killed herself," Draco whispered brokenly and like a dam had broke tears began to run down his already wet face. Jacob pulled Draco's somewhat pliant form to his own and held the pale man as the rain soaked them through. __

I'll be with you soon just me and you  
We'll be there soon, so soon

As the rain thudded the ground beside them Draco whispered his story to Jake as he cried his heart out in the shape shifters arms. As Draco came back to himself he pulled away from Jake's firm chest and looked up at the shapeshifter with a shaky smile and raised one hand to stroke the tanned cold cheek.

"Thank you," Draco whispered as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to willing lips.

"For what?" Jacob whispered holding the blond as tightly as he dared.

"For finding me," Draco replied.

00000 _  
_

Thanks for the reviews! Roughly two chapters to go! Does anyone here watch Glee?


	6. Through the Monsoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Through the Monsoon**

**Through the Monsoon**

The fire crackled in the heart- the rain thundered against the window and the wind howled outside. Jake sighed as his eyes drifted from the window to the fire- he could hear Draco in the kitchen making tea for them both. He could also hear Draco's heartbeat which recently he tended to hone in on. Jake liked to know that Draco was there even if he could hear and smell the blond- there was nothing more reassuring than a heart beat. Jake thought it would the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

The shrill noise from the kettle made Jacob sit up properly in his chair and look at the door and a few moments later Draco walked through with the tea tray. With a small chink from the china Draco placed the tray on the table and proceeded to pour two cups of tea. Sometimes Jacob didn't understand why Draco didn't pour the tea straight from the kettle and just bring the cups though Jacob did admit it was nice to not have to move when you were just nice and warm from the fire for another cup.

Draco picked up the cup with an elegant hand and handed it over to his Mate before grabbing his own cup and settling down in his usual chair. Jacob could easily see Draco living in a huge Manor with the title of Lord. Draco was regal in his every move despite lingering sorrow.

After a few moments with nothing more than the fire making noise and the chink of china Draco placed his cup down on the table and looked at Jake with serious eyes.

"I think you should contact your pack," Draco said.

"What about the interference?" Jacob asked as he placed his cup down next to Draco's.

"My magic can overcome that. Though they will not be able to see your memories of here you can talk with them," Draco explained.

"Okay," Jacob agreed and Draco stood from his chair in some flowing movement and moved to sit down next to Jake on the sofa. Draco then placed his wand on Jake's temple before muttering a string of Latin and closing his eyes.

Jake closed his eyes too as his felt a warm spread through him and the overwhelming and intoxicating smell that was Draco settle over him. As he opened his eyes he realised he wasn't at Casway Cove anymore but on the La Push beach with his pack standing around him.

" _Jacob?"_ Sam's deep and rumbling voice sounded in a strange echo around them and the Alpha looked at Jake with concerned eyes.

" _Hello, Sam,"_ Jake replied with his mind.

" _Where are you?"_ Quil asked looking around the landscape which showed the beach on a sunny day.

" _Safe,"_ Jacob answered not wanting them to know about his intended at the moment.

" _Why haven't we been able to contact you?"_ Sam questioned.

" _I can't explain that to you. I need to know when Bella's wedding is,"_ Jacob asked looking at them.

" _Bella and Cullen are marrying in one week,"_ Embry answered looking at him.

Jake gave a sigh and wondered how he could leave Draco so suddenly. They needed more time. Jacob looked at the pack with a smile.

" _Tell Bella I'll be there for her wedding,"_ Jacob told them and as the landscape darkened as the sun fell over the horizon Jake opened his eyes to the grey and bleak landscape of Casway Cove which lie outside the window.

Looking to his side he saw Draco putting his wand away and looking at him with a questioning gaze.

"The wedding is in one week, I will have to leave tomorrow night to get there in time," Jacob told Draco who nodded silently before getting up and walking from the room.

 _Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world 'til the end of time  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm into the blue_

Jake knew that he would have to leave tomorrow if he wanted to make it in time for the wedding but he also knew that they had both expected more time together and Draco would not leave Casway Cove yet. He would be returning to Forks alone and he gathered that Draco didn't think he would return to Casway Cove after the wedding. With a sigh Jacob knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in," Draco's voice sounded from inside and Jake pushed open the door and went into the bedroom.

The room was a pale green but the furniture was a dark brown which were antiques Jacob knew. He didn't know how the Malfoy family came to have the house but he could see evidence of Draco's wealth in every room. The whole house was full of beautiful furniture which Jacob secretly thought could have easily looked at home in a royal palace since every item was beautifully ornate and grand. Draco had truly turned this lonely home into a luxurious sanctuary. Draco's taste for fine things wouldn't allow for any less.

Jacob looked at the blond who was sat at the desk in the room, leaning back in the comfortable chair and unfocused eyes looking out onto the stormy horizon.

"I will be coming back, Draco," Jacob said getting right to the point.

"I know you care for me, we are Soul Mates after all," Draco whispered his eyes still fixed outside the window, "but you have responsibilities out there that I don't have. The world still turns without me being out there- your pack though needs you."

Jacob sighed and walked forward and grabbed Draco and pulled him firmly but gently from the chair. Placing Draco in front of him he took the smaller man's face in his large warm and hands and looked into those eyes that he loved dearly.

"I would never be able to leave you for long," Jacob whispered, "my heart is with you- you are my home."

Jake leaned down and kissed the soft lips while moving his hands to the small waist as Draco's hands rested on his biceps. Gently he coaxed and teased Draco's lips trying to put across everything he felt for the blond in that one kiss.

Draco's gave a moan from the back of his throat and opened his mouth allowing Jake to caress his tongue as he felt Jake's thumb push the bottom of his top up exposing his hips. Jake hummed happily into the kiss and his fingers rubbed gently over Draco's soft skin.

Draco pulled back from the kiss and took in a breath before diving straight back for those warm lips and attempting to take control of the kiss. Jacob gripped Draco tightly to him and slowly moved from the lips to the pale jaw and kissed gently along there to the heated skin of Draco's neck.

Draco gave a moan as his hands grasped Jacob's broad shoulders and he titled his head back to allow the shifter more access. Jacob slowly manoeuvred Draco back and as his knees hit the bed they both tumbled down into the soft cushions and pillows Draco had on the king-size bed.

Clothes were quickly shed and curious hands travelled over smooth skin as the lovers explored each other for the first time. Heated kisses and hushed words were whispered between the two. They writhed together in the sheets of the bed as they raced towards their climax and clung to one another as they gave themselves to each other in the most intimate way.

With a cry Draco climaxed and a moment later Jacob followed spilling his seed inside the blond. Draco's magic rushed forth from the wizard and wrapped Jacob in an almost warm caress before settling into the blond once more as they collapsed exhausted onto the bed and gently wrapped their arms around each other.

"I will come back, Draco," Jacob whispered.

"I know," Draco replied as his eyes drifted shut.

And for a brief moment the sun broke though the clouds and shone over Casway Cove.

And when I lose myself I think of you  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
And nothing can hold me back from you  
Through the monsoon

00000

1 chapter left! Hopefully it will be posted next week. Also its my birthday today- so I expect at least some reviews- Lol!


	7. Just Me and You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **There is no Bella bashing in this chapter.**

**There is no Bella bashing in this chapter.**

  
**Just Me and You**   


Bella sighed as she looked at herself at the mirror which was placed on Alice's lavish vanity. Her brunette hair was curled into soft waves and fell in soft waves onto her bare shoulders. Her pale skin was carefully covered in make-up so not to cover the freckles that Edward loved so much. Her eyes were done with natural make up and her lips covered in a clear gloss.

Her head was free of a veil that sat on the bed behind her- truthfully Bella was deciding whether to wear it or not as she was worried it might obstruct her view. Luckily Alice had already said she wouldn't have to wear it if she didn't want to. There would be more weddings in the coming years.

Bella's brown eyes sparkled as she thought of the future she and Edward had together and could honestly say in the coming years a wedding or two would be nice- as an anniversary. As the preparations for the wedding progressed over the last few weeks Bella had felt a calm settle over her- the wedding wasn't as bad as she thought. She would be with Edward forever after it.

That was what she wanted.

Bella's eyes drifted down to the ring which adorned her delicate finger. The ring was beautiful and Bella adored it. Honestly, Bella would say that Edward could have given her a Haribo ring and she would have loved it just as much. The comforting weight of it on her finger was a reminder of her love for Edward and his for her.

A tap on the door brought Bella from her thoughts and she glanced up to see Alice peeking her head inside the room. Bella smiled at her future sister-in-law as the pixie like vampire floated into the room.

Alice smiled widely at her and she looked over Bella with keen eyes as if checking to see whether her hard work had gone to pot with her absence. Satisfied with her work she danced over to Bella and began to arrange her hair once more.

"The guests have all arrived now," Alice said in her musical voice.

"Has everyone made it?" Bella asked as her mind wandered to Jake. He was to be her best man but Bella worried the shifter would not show up.

"Yes, everyone made it," a deep voice sounded from the open door. Bella looked up and in the mirror her eyes meet with those of her best friend.

"Jake!" Bella cried happily and sprung from her seat and hurried to the door. Jake's large muscled arms wrapped around her gently.

"Hey, Bells," Jake whispered as he held the slight girl to him. The previous rush of love he would of felt was none existent except for the warmth the settled within him- this was his best friend. His Bells.

"You're here," Bella said happily while willing no tears to come to her eyes. Alice would kill her if her make up was ruined.

"I wouldn't miss your day," Jake replied as Bella pulled away to look into the larger teens eyes.

"You look happier," Bella stated.

"I imprinted," Jacob blurted out. Bella gave a sad smile at the wolf she loved. She truly did love Jake- but Edward was her soul mate.

"Are they here?" Bella asked while looking behind Jake as if said mate would be there.

"No, Draco decided to stay in Canada. I'll return to him tomorrow once I've rested," Jacob whispered.

"Draco? A man?" Bella whispered.

"Yeah," Jacob said while inwardly his mind wondered if she would have a problem with that.

"He loves you?" Bella asked.

"Yes, very much so," Jacob answered with a smile.

"I'm so happy for you. I couldn't stand leaving you unhappy," Bella smiled back and hugged him.

"We are both happy now," Jake said as he held her.

"We are," Bella hummed.

"Bella, its time," Alice voice cut in and Bella pulled away from Jake and she looked down at herself self-consciously.

Her dress was not to the floor but fell around her knees. The bodice of her dress was a laced material which clung to her form. The skirt part of her dress flowed from the waist in smooth white until at the bottom the lace appeared again hemming the bottom almost. The shoes on her feet were like ballet shoes making them look small and delicate.

She had managed to convince Alice to not go all out for this dress and shoes- she wanted her first wedding to be simple. There would be time for the big elaborate dress and shoes later on.

"You look beautiful," Jacob stated.

Bella looked up and smiled as she felt a blush dusting her cheeks at his words. She looked over the shifter who wore black slacks with a white shirt and black jacket. A flower was pined on the jacket- a blue flower which was similar to the bluebell but she knew it wasn't.

"You look very handsome," Bella smiled radiantly.

"Let's go," Alice said and they all walked from the room.

 _Through the monsoon  
Just me and you_

Isabella Marie Sawn became Isabella Marie Cullen at 3.52 that day in the living room of the Cullen's beautiful home. The reception was held in the garden and Edward and Bella shared their first dance under the eyes of their friends and family. Jake danced with Bella for several dances before he left for La Push.

Billy Black watched as his son walked in through the front door and heed straight to his room and grab a bag with some clothes before heading out to see his old man.

"This is what you want?" Billy asked his boy.

"Yeah, he needs me there. He's not ready for the world just yet," Jacob answered.

"Stay in touch, my son," Billy told the large teen with a gruff tone as if hiding any emotion of sadness from his child, "and take care of that mate of yours."

"I will, we'll make it here eventually," Jacob replied sure of his words. He and Draco would live at La Push at some point but for now Casway Cove would be home to them both,

 _Through the monsoon  
Just me and you_

Jacob ran in his wolf form for five days at full speed before he entered the wards which led into Casway Cove. As expected the rain fell heavily over the area and the sounds of distant thunder rumbled in the air.

Jacob's large paws thudded on the muddy ground and he gave a howl when the house came into view and a blond figure emerged from the house and looked at him. Jacob changed back into his human form moments before he would have arrived at Draco's door and swept the blond into his arms despite his lack of clothing.

The rain poured and the wind howled but at that moment the lovers wouldn't have noticed if a dragon appeared as they wrapped themselves around each other.

"You're here," Draco whispered into Jake's ear. His blond hair was soaking and his lips were wet from the droplets of water which caught around them.

"I'm here," Jacob replied and held the smaller form of his wizard tight as he dared.

All they needed was each other.

That day the sun broke through the clouds once more and shone down on Casway Cove.

00000

 _And the story is now finished. I doubt there will be a sequel but I don't know if any inspiration might come along for one._

 _Please review and thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story._


End file.
